Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for use in the hairstyling industry and specifically to devices for the organization and treatment of hair extensions.
Description of the Related Art
Hair extensions are widely utilized in modern society to add length to human hair, providing individuals with longer hair capable of various additional styles and appearances unavailable to those with their natural shorter hair. Hair extensions are usually added to a client's existing hair by a hairstylist or other member of the hairstyling industry.
There are many different types of hair extensions known in the art and correlating to different styles, purposes and/or parts of the head. Some example types of hair extensions known in the art include micro-bead hair extensions, fusion hair extensions, clip-in hair extensions, weft hair extensions and tape hair extensions. These various types of hair extensions can utilize different means of attachment and can correlate to different ideal areas of use in relation to the existing hair on a client's head.
During the process of adding hair extensions to a client's existing hair, many hair extension strands are typically utilized. Several of the hair extensions utilized in a treatment are often specifically correlated to certain portions of a client's existing hair and specific locations on a client's head. This can be due to factors such as the color, texture, length and type of hair extension being used. Furthermore, these specific and individualized hair extensions oftentimes need to be further treated, for example, colored, prior to being added to a client's existing hair.
The above individualized requirements, coupled with the fact that several instances of hair extensions are being utilized simultaneously and the natural tendency of hair to tangle, become damaged and snag on various objects, results in a complicated and inefficient process. Time wasted correlating various hair extensions to their corresponding areas on a client's head further adds to the inefficiency of the conventional hair extension process.
An improved device for the organization and treatment of hair extensions is therefore needed.